


Home

by BradyGirl_12



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Episode Related, Filk, M/M, Male Slash, Poetry, Slash, Song Lyrics, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-16
Updated: 1999-02-16
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: After the events of "CALL OF THE WILD", Fraser discovers a heartrending truth.  Originally posted on 7/1/98.  The 1,000th Posting on the Original Archive! :)





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.
> 
> ## 1,000th piece of fiction posted to the _due_ South Fiction Archive
> 
> The companion pieces, "HOME" and "SHIMMERING"  
> were posted to The Closet list as part of our flurry of "COTW"  
> Fix-it responses, and will be eventually posted to the Archive as well.  
> However, I thought that people might enjoy seeing a sneak preview. I  
> wrote this in one sitting. It simply flowed.  
> Disclaimer: for DUE  
> SOUTH fans only, and is not intended to infringe on copyrights held by  
> Alliance, who don't deserve them!  
> (c) May 18, 1998 

I hear your name  
                         Whispered on the wind,  
                 As it blows harshly  
Across frozen tundra.  



  


I see your face  
In a leaden sky,  
Sometimes somber,  
Sometimes joyous,  
And my lips ache  
To touch yours.  



  


I feel your body  
Next to mine,  
As the fire crackles  
And I try to sleep.  



  


I had once thought  
That home was ice and snow  
And stunning clearness  
Of air and sky.  



  


Now I know  
That home is  
Where you are, Ray.  



  


My heart weeps.  




End file.
